Staying Forever with your Lover of Darkness (Lemon)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Vampire AU. In your life in england you've always dreamed of seeing a Unicorn, but everything changes when he came. who is he and what does he want?


Staying forever with your lover of Darkness (Lemon)

Request for mermaidfan

Vampire!EnglandxReader

(Name) has lived in England for three years; most people thought she was crazy that she can see faeries and many other things. She mostly see them in the forest near the park of England, she always wanted to see a unicorn in there, but what she didn't know someone has been watching her ever since she entered the forest the first time.

(Name) was going back into the forest hopefully in seeing a unicorn like she has read in stories book when she was younger. When she first came to England wasn't sure if she would find any faeries or anything, until she saw faeries that lead her to the forest in the park. She didn't care of what dangers lay ahead of her; she was going to do this.

~Time Skip~

She went into the forest, in search of the unicorn, she also heard rumors about it that, people have seen the unicorn, but was never seen again, once they have seen it. So (Name) wanted to see it herself in seeing the rumors are true, nit the never seen again part, but the unicorn existence. (Name) continues onward deeper and deeper into the forest in search of the unicorn, as she searched she encountered some faeries, spirits, dragons, werewolves, and many other things. As she searched she decides to take a break and sit on one of the dragon's claws, but as rested someone with emerald eyes was watching her.

After break was done for about fifteen minutes, she got up, and started her way again in finding the unicorn. She was probably in the middle of the forest and it was started to get late, but she wasn't giving up yet. So she walked on further into the woods, then when she started to get sleepy she heard something that sounded like a horse, so she ran as fast as she could, and hid behind the bush as she was a unicorn that she has searched for in seeing ever since she was little.

Just then a person came into view, he had black clothing on with a black cloak on, and he had messy blond hair, caterpillar eyebrows, and emerald eyes. He came to the unicorn as if it was his own, but when (Name) went to back up, she stepped on a stick catching the attention of the man as he looked around when (Name) ducked down in the bush, "Who's there?" the man said in a stern voice as he looked around, but (Name) refused to get up from her hiding spot. She then sticks her head up to check on the man, but when she did he was gone. She looked around of where he was, then she felt something warm on her neck and heard, "Well, well, what do we have here?" she turned around in facing the man from early.

She started at the man for a moment then said scared, "W-Who are you?" "Hehehe, I'm Arthur James Kirkland, love, now who are you and what you doing here at this late of hour." Arthur said to (Name) then she said, "I-I'm (Full Name), and ever since I was little I have always believed in mystical creatures like faeries and unicorns, so I came out here hoping to find you, and I guess that the unicorn is yours because I saw you pet him like he knows you." (Name), what a beautiful name for one as yourself and the unicorn is a friend of mine I call him Uni, so you can see like I do." Arthur said in a husky voice making (Name0 blush at the comment, then replied, "Yes I can see them like the faery next you on your shoulder." Arthur turned to look on his shoulder and there was a faery on his shoulder.

This made Arthur very happy he had never met anyone else that can see mystical creatures besides his friend from Norway, and then she said, "Would you like to stay with me, love?" Arthur said with a husky voice, then (Name) said, "S-Sure." Then she blacked out when she felt something pinched her neck, before she saw fangs probing from his mouth.

~Time Skip~

(Name) woke up in an unfamiliar room, (Name) got up some the bed that she was sleeping, then she heard, "Ah I see your awake, love." She turned her heard towards the door in seeing Arthur standing in the doorway then started walk towards (Name), then she said, "Wh-What are you, Arthur?" "I'm a vampire, love, have you ever believed in one, my dear." Arthur said then in the matter of seconds, he was hovering over (Name) then she tried to reply without stuttering, "Uh…um… well…I heard stories about them from my friend Alfred, but I've never knew that there real as dragon are." Then Arthur lean down to her ear and said, "Well, I'm as real as I'll ever be, love, so I have a question for you. Do you want to stay by my side for an eternally, (Name)." "Y-Yes." (Name) said and she felt Arthur's tongue go across your neck then she felt piercing pain on her neck, she screamed at the top of her voice then it turned into a pleasurable moaning of the feeling.

(Name) felt dizzy then Arthur pleaded away, he bit into his wrist, sucked up a little of his blood, then pulled (Name) into a kiss making her drink his blood as they fought over dominance with their tongues, and Arthur won that battle.

Arthur pulled away, then started to attack your neck once again, but this time he lick, nip, and suck on it as he travels down to your clothes. He basically tore your clothes off and went back attacking your chest making (Name) moan in the process. Arthur then started to massage her breast in one hand as he lick and suck at the other one, (Name) moaned even more loudly for Arthur making him smirk in the process.

He then pulled away and assault the other one, (Name) continued to moan his name then he pulled away and held his fingers in front on your mouth saying, "Suck." She took them and started to lick and suck at them. He pulled them away and started to stick them one at a time into your entrance, he then put in his second finger in making a scissor motion inside then making a thrusting motion then he hit her sweet spot making her arch her back upwards, then she said, "THERE ARTHUR AGAIN!" he continued to do that unit she came on to his fingers, he pulled them out and started to lick them like a kitten, and said, "MMmm, you taste you good love, I need more." Arthur then left (Name)'s legs over his shoulder and positioned his member at your entrance, he looked at her and she nodded her head.

He started to enter inside of her, screamed in pain as Arthur kissed her on the lip making her calm her down. (Name) then nodded her head and Arthur started to thrust inside of her, then in seconds he found her sweet spot screaming his name as he said, "That's right (Name) scream so everyone will know that you belong to me, love." He started to thrust faster and then they both screamed their names and Arthur clasps on top of (Name) and said, "You have now become my Vampire Queen my love." Then (Name) touched her teeth in feeling two sharp fangs in her mouth and Arthur pulled her into another kiss and the two went into a deep sleep.


End file.
